


Dimmi invece la tua guerra col coraggio e la paura

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Homer Landmann (OC)/Ole Nissen (OC)]Distanze fatte a brandelli con un battito di ciglia.Parole come ricami a ricucire strappi.Ci sono legami che sopravvivono anche al silenzio.[Raccolta partecipante alla "Things you said – Challenge", indetta da Juriaka sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Ole Nissen/Homer Landmann





	1. Chapter 1

**Titolo:** Naufraghi  
 **Lunghezza:** one-shot  
 **Rating:** arancione  
 **Genere:** romantico, malinconico  
 **Avvertimenti:** lime; la storia contiene spoiler del capitolo 6 di “Surya Namaskara", ma può essere letta anche autonomamente.  
 **Prompt:** 1\. Things you said when we were scared

* * *

  
  
  


_**Naufraghi**_

  
  
  
  
  
Quando avevano lasciato la spiaggia sferzata dal vento, c’erano solo i ricci di Homer a farsi nido per le dita di Ole.  
In quella camera d’albergo non c’era più spazio per le carezze in punta di dita: niente più vento, niente sabbia umida e compatta a cedere sotto i loro movimenti scomposti. C’era il mare, sulle labbra di Homer: un mare in tempesta, onde lunghe e assalti privi di ogni pudore mentre il materasso cedevole si faceva porto per quella nave alla deriva che erano le loro braccia intrecciate.  
Dita ad annaspare lungo quelle cime di salvataggio che erano le loro spine dorsali, nell’ondeggiare inquieto di labbra dischiuse e sospiri soffocati in un gemito.  
  
C’era il mare, sulle labbra di Homer, e Ole aveva fatto naufragio. Aveva fatto naufragio, e ad ogni assaggiarsi era come morire, morire d’una morte dolcissima nonostante i grani di sale. Avrebbe dovuto combattere, affondare le unghie in quei residui di consapevolezza che gli sussurrava che era tutto sbagliato, che lasciarsi annegare a quel modo era una follia: non c’era ritorno da quel naufragio e quei respiri salati stavano soffocando il legame di una vita. Avrebbe dovuto combattere perché niente cambiasse, perché il loro legame conservasse sempre quell’equilibrio capace di farli ritrovare identici oggi come ieri, a dispetto della distanza e del tempo.  
Oppure avrebbe dovuto soccombere, soccombere a quella bramosia cucita fra una carezza e l’altra, a quelle dita che tracciavano confini e valicavano barriere di stoffa e pudore con la stessa forza inarrestabile del vento di burrasca. Ole avrebbe dovuto soccombere, lasciarsi trascinare alla deriva da quell’incontro ubriaco, attribuire l’audacia dei suoi sospiri al vino bevuto come una medicina e poi dimenticare. Fingere che quel goffo ruzzolare su un materasso estraneo a entrambi fosse solo un sogno sbagliato. Fingere che non sarebbe importato, che niente sarebbe cambiato, perché l’indomani sarebbe stato solo un giorno di addii e loro sarebbero tornati a misurare la distanza tracciando segni incerti su mappe troppo lontane.  
Ole avrebbe dovuto combattere, ma Homer era un’àncora che avrebbe voluto ancóra, ora e sempre e poi di nuovo, e Ole combatteva contro mulini a vento cui non faceva nemmeno indossare la maschera di un nemico. Vincere o perdere avrebbe cambiato tutto e non avrebbe cambiato niente: la distanza avrebbe divorato ogni cosa, speranze e imbarazzi, macerie e carezze.  
  
C’era il mare, sulle labbra di Homer, un mare che era solo grani di sale, il sale delle lacrime di Ole.  
Lacrime sgorgate in silenzio, nascoste dalla stoffa degli abiti che si faceva barriera sempre più sottile, baluardo ormai inservibile.  
Lacrime che erano l’unico segno tangibile che una battaglia era stata combattuta: vincitori e vinti erano bagnati dallo stesso mare, annegati nella stessa onda lunga di risacca.  
Le labbra di Homer e quelle di Ole erano ciglia dischiuse: se uno assaggiava grani di sale, anche l’altro doveva assaporare quel golfo di lacrime. Ole lo sapeva, ma non era disposto ad ammetterlo, e fu con un gesto reso brusco dalla vergogna che si sottrasse a quell’abbraccio convulso.  
Avrebbe voluto nascondersi – fuggire, sparire, forse un po’ anche morire – ma quella spoglia camera d’albergo non offriva appigli per celare le lacrime.  
“Ole…”  
Ole non voleva vedere il viso di Homer reso sottile dallo sgomento. Homer che non aveva mai paura, Homer che non conosceva il disagio, Homer che il mondo se lo rigirava nel palmo di una mano come se fosse un gioco da bambino.  
“Ole”.  
Homer che ora era tutto occhi spalancati, sporcati da una paura nuova. Homer che era solo mani protese in una carezza rifiutata, Homer che non si rassegnava allo sguardo di Ole che lo fuggiva.  
“Ole, scusami, io…”  
“Non toccarmi!”  
Ginocchia strette al petto e capo chino a tentare di difendersi da un assalto che era solamente panico immotivato. Ole si fece quanto più lontano possibile, dando le spalle alla figura svuotata di Homer, e cercò di soffocare il suo affanno in quel silenzio carico di imbarazzo. Di imbarazzo, e di tutte quelle parole che negli anni erano rimaste sospese, di quei gesti soffocati a metà per non spezzare la bellezza fragile di un’amicizia che aveva sempre sporcato i suoi piedi in qualcosa che non s’erano mai detti, ma che c’era sempre stato.  
  
“Ole… dimmi cosa posso fare per farti stare meglio”.  
 _Stringimi fino a quando non riuscirò più a pensare._  
“Dammi un minuto…”  
Il pianto aveva reso quell’implorare ridicolo, ma a Ole non importava: come poteva importargli di non risultare ridicolo, quando la loro amicizia stava per essere soffocata – _era già stata soffocata_ – da ciò che per anni non si erano detti, e che ora era esploso fra le loro dita come uno scherzo riuscito male.  
  
E poi una mano, una mano calda nonostante il tremore cercò e trovò quella di Ole, stringendola forte.  
“Ole… guardami, per favore. Per favore…”  
Il tremore in quella voce di solito così ridente, così sicura e capace di resistere intatta a qualsiasi colpo della vita convinse finalmente Ole a mettere ordine fra i suoi respiri e abbandonare il rifugio delle proprie ginocchia per andare incontro al viso di Homer.  
“Vuoi che ti riporti a casa?”  
Casa era un posto fatto di disagio e silenzi sbagliati, un posto dove il mare urlava discorsi muti, e dove nessuno sembrava capire cosa significasse avere le labbra spaccate e coperte di sale.  
C’era il mare, sulle labbra di Homer, e i suoi occhi erano fari così luminosi che Ole non li riusciva a guardare.  
“Quando hai il volo per tornare a Singapore?”  
Ole lo sapeva, ma aveva bisogno di una scusa. Di un appiglio a cui agganciare la propria volontà per trovare il coraggio di pronunciare le parole che gli ardevano in gola.  
“Domani, alle tre”.  
“Vuoi che ora me ne vada?”  
Se Homer avesse annuito, forse sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Forse sarebbero stati ancora in tempo per considerare quel bacio sulla spiaggia uno scherzo alcolico, e ci sarebbe stato ancora spazio per una mareggiata che salisse a cancellare ogni traccia di quel loro cercare il mare anche fra le lenzuola.  
“Vorrei che tu restassi con me fino a quando salirò su quel maledetto taxi che mi porterà in aeroporto. Vorrei che l’ultima immagine che mi porterò a casa da Portland fossi tu. Vorrei non dover mai più ripartire. Ma più di tutto, vorrei saperti sereno”.  
La stretta delle loro dita si allentò per il tempo che a Homer servì per far scivolare la sua carezza a raggiungere la guancia di Ole, un’onda lunga di risacca dai contorni morbidi.  
“Ho paura".  
Le carezze di Homer si fecero dita che tracciavano disegni leggeri, a tratti esitanti, sulle palpebre serrate di Ole, sulla sua fronte, fra i suoi capelli che ancora conservavano l'impeto del vento.  
“Non cambierà niente, e lo sai, perché sono sempre io, e sei sempre tu, e siamo sempre noi che ci troviamo anche quando viviamo nei continenti sbagliati".  
Ole aprì gli occhi, leggendo in quelli di Homer tutta la luminosa verità di quelle parole: non sarebbe cambiato niente, o forse sarebbe cambiato tutto. E l'indomani ci sarebbe stato un taxi che Ole avrebbe guardato partire, gli occhi fissi sulla massa bruna dei riccioli sul sedile posteriore. E ci sarebbe stato un aereo, e tutte quelle miglia di cielo e di mare che avrebbero scavato solchi di sale sul suo viso, e quelle miglia lui le avrebbe maledette tutte, tutte _tutte_.  
Ci sarebbero stati altri anni di silenzio, anni fatti di vite ormai autonome vissute con un angolo di cuore sempre rivolto a un nome sottolineato con la penna rossa su una cartina geografica. E poi ci sarebbe stato un altro incontro casuale pianificato con cura, e forse avrebbero imparato ad assaggiare il mare l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro.  
  
Non rifletté, Ole, ma il suo sottrarsi alle carezze di Homer fu solo un istante. Il tempo di un respiro, prima di tuffarsi in quel mare tiepido e sentire il corpo di Homer lasciarsi sospinge con malcelata soddisfazione all'indietro, lasciarsi premere contro quel materasso estraneo, senza riuscire ad essere davvero sorpreso dalla vorace disperazione di quel bacio che non lasciava spazio nemmeno al pensiero.  
  
C'era il mare, sulle labbra di Homer, e quella notte avrebbero imparato ad annegare cento e mille volte, assieme.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ho un po' di cose da dire su questa storia in particolare e sulla raccolta in generale.  
  
Innanzitutto, questo è il mio (maldestro) tentativo di rispondere all’obbligo suggeritomi da Rosmary nell'ambito del gioco “Obbligo, verità o salvataggio" organizzato dal gruppo Facebook “Il Giardino di EFP, dove lei mi aveva chiesto di scrivere una drabble o una flashfic (mi sono fatta un po' prendere la mano) ispirata alla citazione “ _Vi hanno detto che è bene vincere le battaglie? | Io vi assicuro che è anche bene soccombere, che le battaglie sono perdute nello stesso spirito in cui vengono vinte_ ” tratta da Il canto di me stesso di Walt Whitman.  
  
Il titolo della raccolta si rifà a un verso della canzone “Dimmi” dei Sulutumana, che io trovo particolarmente adatta a raccontare il personaggio di Homer.  
  
La raccolta fa parte della serie “Surya Namaskara", che prende le mosse dalla long omonima: dopo lunghissime riflessioni e cambi di idee ho deciso di pubblicare questa raccolta nella sezione dedicata alle storie originali perché, sebbene i personaggi siano nati nell'ambito di una fanfiction su Harry Potter, sono del tutto originali, e l’ambientazione canonica non inciderà minimamente sulla raccolta. Così facendo ho dovuto ovviamente apportare qualche modifica al mio stesso universo narrativo, ma si tratta di dettagli di poco conto.  
La raccolta sarà di natura piuttosto variegata, toccando lunghezze e generi piuttosto diversi e prendendosi la libertà di piegare il “mio” canon alle situazioni di cui voglio parlare; per ora mi sono tenuta sul rating arancione, ma preferisco chiarire subito che non escludo a priori di alzarlo a rosso, in seguito, quindi nel caso giustamente non vi andasse di iniziare una lettura che in seguito non potreste proseguire vi avverto subito che esiste questa possibilità.  
Infine, questo capitolo in particolare è da intendersi come un vero e proprio missing moment che va a raccontare quanto taciuto al termine del sesto capitolo della long, ma che spero sia comprensibile anche da solo: nel caso, vi lascio giusto due coordinate rapidissime: dopo anni di separazione e di sforzi per mascherare il loro legame da semplice amicizia, Ole e Homer si ritrovano assieme per una sola notte, a fare i conti con un legame che è sempre esistito ma che rischia di rovinare ogni cosa.  
  
  



	2. Is it better to speak or to die?

**Titolo** : Is it better to speak or to die?  
 **Lunghezza** : one-shot  
 **Rating** : arancione  
 **Genere** : romantico, malinconico  
 **Avvertimenti** : Lime; la storia contiene spoiler del capitolo 6 di “Surya Namaskara”, ma può essere letta anche non conoscendo la storia di riferimento  
 **Prompt** : 9, things you didn’t say at all

* * *

  
  
  
  


_**Is it better to speak or to die?**_

  
  
  
  
  
Abbiamo fatto l'amore e non ce lo siamo detti.  
Siamo rimasti distesi, corpi lunghi e pesanti di tensione e incertezza: siamo rimasti distesi, e non ci siamo parlati, entrambi sin troppo consapevoli del terreno cedevole su cui abbiamo poggiato i nostri silenzi.  
Abbiamo fatto l’amore credendo che potesse bastare a dire ogni cosa, ma è servito soltanto a misurare la distanza che ancora non ci separa, ma che presto si prenderà tutto, anche le parole che ora non diremo, e se le prenderebbe con ancora più forza se solo ce le dicessimo.  
  
Vorrei essere capace di parlarti e di non far precipitare tutto, di dirti parole che possano essere conforto e appiglio, lasciarti qualcosa che non sia solamente il vuoto di questa notte che ha cancellato i confini.  
Siamo distesi vicini, supini: il tuo piede destro – vicino, _così_ vicino come non è mai stato – fa capolino fra le lenzuola stazzonate, e anche senza guardarti riesco ad avvertire il lento sollevarsi e abbassarsi delle braccia che tieni incrociate sul petto. Vorrei dirti che tu forse non te ne sei mai reso conto, ma io lo so che le braccia incrociate a quel modo le tieni soltanto quando senti che il mondo sta girando troppo in fretta, e allora hai bisogno di tenerti stretto a te stesso, di difenderti, di farti àncora prima ancora di essere bussola.  
Non te lo dico, e nemmeno mi volto a guardarti.  
Se lo facessi, anche nella luce fioca di questa stanza che non conosciamo riuscirei a scorgere il lieve luccichio delle lampade riflesse nei tuoi occhi, quei tuoi occhi _blu quasi trasparenti[ **[1]**](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Things%20you%20didn't%20say%20at%20all.docx#_ftn1) _che sanno guardare le cose con una morbidezza che quasi sa commuovermi. Se mi voltassi, e mi avvicinassi com’ero vicino _prima_ – quando il mare sulle mie labbra era il mare sulle tue labbra – riuscirei anche a distinguere i contorni incerti dello sprazzo di lentiggini che dal naso scende a sfiorarti appena le gote. Sono lentiggini che si riescono a distinguere solo osservandoti a lungo, e con attenzione. Non te l’ho mai detto, ma ho sempre desiderato usarle per disegnarti sul viso costellazioni con la punta delle mie dita.  
  
Abbiamo fatto l’amore, e anche se non siamo capaci di dircelo il nostro respiro ha il sapore di un viaggio che ci ha portati sull’unica strada possibile.  
  
Vorrei dirti che non avevo mai conosciuto il corpo di un uomo: ho sempre pensato che non avesse importanza, che a interessarmi fossero soltanto le persone – _ma tu non sei soltanto una persona_ , non posso ridurre quello che abbiamo fatto negli ultimi dieci anni e poi questa notte a una considerazione nata dalla noncuranza. Ho sempre pensato che non avrei avuto bisogno di dirtelo, perché non importa la mia inesperienza né la tua ritrosia, ma ora vorrei farlo: non è necessario, perché tu lo sai già, ma vorrei farlo, e parlarti, e vedere il tuo sguardo morbido mentre un pochino arrossisci e poi scoppi a ridere e ti lasci andare a quelle tue considerazioni che sembrano non avere un nesso preciso con ciò di cui parliamo. Mi porteresti ovunque, con i tuoi nessi causali _storti_ , e io andrei alla deriva assieme a te, ricostruendo parola dopo parola tutto quel nostro capirci e inseguirci di pensieri sempre più rapidi.  
Ingoio silenzio.  
 _“Non cambierà niente, e lo sai, perché sono sempre io, e sei sempre tu, e siamo sempre noi che ci troviamo anche quando viviamo nei continenti sbagliati”.[ **[2]**](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Things%20you%20didn't%20say%20at%20all.docx#_ftn2)_  
Queste parole le ho pronunciate solo una manciata di sospiri fa, e già mi sembrano così distanti da non avere più un significato incollato addosso. Credo in ognuna di queste parole, ma non bastano più neanche a me.  
Ho paura, e vorrei scacciarla trovando rifugio nella curva rigida che unisce le tue spalle tese al collo. Vorrei abbracciarti e lasciarmi abbracciare, vorrei respirarti come farebbe un amante, ma aver fatto l’amore non basta a lasciarci alle spalle una vita trascorsa a fortificare i confini della nostra amicizia. Vorrei vederti scivolare nel sonno mentre una tua mano pigra si perde fra i miei capelli, e vorrei che tu mi chiedessi non permettertelo, di non lasciare che le poche ore che ci restano assieme trascorrano in un sonno complice.  
  
Il tuo piede nudo, così _vicino_ al mio e così lontano da te, è quasi un’ultima speranza. Un appiglio, il mio implorare silenzioso, la mia richiesta d’aiuto che non può essere messa in parole.  
Fletto la gamba – di così poco, _così poco_ – e il mio tallone è sul collo del tuo piede, a premere piano. A chiedere il permesso, o a mendicare una briciola di complicità. Le braccia che tieni incrociate sul petto si serrano ancora di più, mentre volti la testa per fuggire il mio sguardo.  
Non fa male, perché anche se tu non lo dici, e io non lo dico, la tua paura è la stessa che mi modella il respiro.  
  
Abbiamo fatto l’amore: è stato come vedere da lontano colori bellissimi e non avere il coraggio di allungare una mano a sfiorarli.  
Avrei voluto essere in grado di smettere di pensare a quel che stavamo facendo e viverlo per davvero, e avrei voluto vedere la tensione abbandonarti.  
  
Quando eravamo ragazzini e la notte era fatta di sussurri infiniti che si spegnevano solamente quando io scivolavo nel sonno, tu avevi la stessa espressione di oggi: ti trattenevi, irrigidivi i tratti del viso e cercavi di restare sveglio, quasi temessi che se ti fossi lasciato andare, se ti fossi addormentato prima di me, mi avresti svelato qualcosa di troppo intimo perché io potessi continuare a restarti accanto. Non ti ho mai detto dei miei risvegli morbidi, di quando aprivo gli occhi che tu ormai ti sentivi al sicuro, ed eri solo un volto rilassato e una coscienza sopita, e io potevo restare a guardare quel mezzo sorriso che ti ammorbidiva il viso. Era lo stesso abbandono che ti vedevo addosso quando eravamo soli, e riuscivi a mettere da parte le tue insicurezze e ti sentivi in grado di guardarmi e ridere e parlare senza pensare a nulla, come un fiume in piena. Era un abbandono solo nostro: saperti a tuo agio al punto da non doverti più preoccupare di tenere in piedi la tua maschera di movimenti e parole e pensieri trattenuti era una delle gioie più grandi che conoscessi.  
Avrei voluto avere il tempo di fare l’amore con quel te stesso. Avrei voluto vederti sorridere e spazzare via ogni imbarazzo, vederti avvinto dal nostro piacere e dalla consapevolezza che niente di sbagliato potrà mai venire da questo piacere.  
  
Avrei voluto che avessimo il tempo per riconoscere che sotto questo nuovo modo di stare assieme _ci_ _sono sempre io, e ci sei sempre tu, e ci siamo sempre noi che ci troviamo anche quando viviamo nei continenti sbagliati._  


_***_

  
È un movimento lentissimo. Tanto lento che quasi non lo percepisco: non lo percepirei, se la mia attenzione non fosse tutta tesa ad ascoltare ogni tuo silenzio. È solo uno scambiarsi di equilibri: il tuo capo è ancora voltato per non vedermi – _per non lasciare che io ti guardi_ – ma le tue braccia non sono più uno scudo levato a difenderti. Scivolano piano lungo le lenzuola accaldate, e intanto il collo del piede sotto il mio tallone smette di essere silenzio inerte: si muove, pianissimo, e mentre preme lentamente contro di me è come se il mio implorare non fosse caduto nel vuoto.  
  
Il dorso delle nostre mani si sfiora appena, ma le nostre gambe sono già un intreccio saldissimo.  
  
Sorrido: il silenzio ha smesso di avere peso.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Innanzitutto, il titolo: riprende in realtà un brano dell’Heptaméron, di Margherita d’Angouléme, citato in diverse scene di “Chiamami col tuo nome”: qualche tempo fa, meditando di sperimentare un pochino con le storie AU, avevo chiesto su facebook di suggerirmi dei possibili scenari (sulla falsariga di una challenge che girava tempo fa), e **padme83** (che, a prescindere da tutto, vi consiglio vivamente di leggere, perché quello che scrive è meraviglioso) mi aveva suggerito proprio il contesto CMBYN: ci sono in effetti alcuni punti di contatto tra Elio e Oliver e Ole e Homer, quindi spero di riuscire davvero a scrivere questa benedetta AU, ma nel frattempo il rimando mi ha portato a questo titolo.  
  
So che questo capitolo significa un po’ poco, ma è un periodo in cui la “vita reale” mi sta presentando diversi conti (e le prospettive vanno solo verso un incupirsi della situazione), quindi mi aggrappo a quel poco che riesco a scriverlo, come lo riesco a scrivere. Inizialmente volevo sperimentare un pochino con lo stile, scrivendo un’intera storia in prima persona plurale, ma poi ho accantonato l’idea: è già abbastanza complesso, per me, essere riuscita a scrivere di questo momento dal punto di vista di Homer. Pur essendo lui il personaggio “più vecchio” (nel senso che lo conosco da molto più tempo), l’affinità che provo con Ole è qualcosa di completamente diverso, quindi, insomma, non sono certa del risultato.  
In ogni caso, grazie a chiunque continui a dimostrare affetto a questi due signorini: non sapete quanto mi faccia piacere.

* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Things%20you%20didn't%20say%20at%20all.docx#_ftnref1) “Blu quasi trasparente” è il titolo di un romanzo di Ryu Murakami: lo so che non si fa, ma questo libro io non l’ho mai letto e non ho idea di quale sia l’argomento che tratta. Ho sempre trovato però questa espressione bellissima, quindi spero mi perdonerete per questa citazione alla “frase filosofica sotto l’immagine di profilo il bikini”.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Things%20you%20didn't%20say%20at%20all.docx#_ftnref2) Citazione tratta da “Naufraghi”, il primo capitolo di questa raccolta.


	3. Imparare il mondo

  
**Titolo:** Imparare il mondo  
 **Lunghezza:** one-shot  
 **Rating:** verde  
 **Genere:** introspettivo, malinconico, romantico  
 **Avvertimenti:** questa storia può considerarsi un naturale proseguimento di “Surya Namaskara”.  
 **Prompt:** 20, _things you said when we were the happiest we ever were_

* * *

  
  


**_Imparare il mondo_**

  
  
  
  
  
Ole socchiuse appena gli occhi, divertendosi a lasciare che le sue ciglia disegnassero lunghe strisce d’ombra nella luce dorata di quel tramonto sospeso. L’ombra delle sue ciglia si confondeva con le pennellate scure dei tronchi degli alberi, e il rossore dato dalla luce che filtrava attraverso le sue palpebre aveva lo stesso riflesso dorato della luce che accendeva di bagliori la vegetazione della boscaglia.  
La luce del sole gli scaldava il viso, ingaggiando una peculiare battaglia con l’aria pungente che cercava di insinuarsi nello scollo del maglione.  
L’autunno in Oregon non aveva nulla a che fare con il lento scivolare nell’inverno inglese: a Portland, l’autunno esplodeva in pennellate di colori vibranti, capaci di far sembrare il vento gelido solo una fresca carezza. L’autunno in Oregon era elettricità sulla pelle, era il rossore sulle guance di quando si camminava fino a non avere più fiato per poi lasciarsi cadere su un tappeto di foglie secche e croccanti, era l’estremo aggrapparsi alla vita prima dell’inverno.  
Ole di autunni simili ne aveva vissuti tanti – troppi, forse – ma si era sempre sentito uno spettatore. Aveva avvertito quel brivido elettrico attraversargli il petto nelle domeniche dal cielo limpido, ma poi si era sempre trattenuto, incapace di vivere fino in fondo quella seconda primavera. Forse perché la domenica i sentieri nel bosco attorno alla sua casa si riempivano di famiglie allegre, e l’idea di piombare in mezzo a loro da solo toglieva alla passeggiata ogni fascino. O forse perché era sempre stato molto bravo a costruirsi scuse perfette, alibi inviolabili per la sua diffidenza nei confronti del mondo: articoli da studiare, casi da approfondire, ricerche inderogabili che dallo studio lo avevano sempre seguito fino a casa, occupando tutto il suo tempo libero e impedendogli di ascoltare il silenzio che circondava casa sua.  
  
“…saranno passati almeno quarant’anni dall’ultima volta che ho bevuto una camomilla. E adesso non riesco a pensare di andare a dormire senza berne una tazza, e non mi è mai sembrata così buona. È proprio vero che diventare genitori ti obbliga a imparare di nuovo tutto il mondo”.  
Homer concluse la sua arringa a difesa della camomilla della buonanotte bevendo con un sorso deciso il vino rosso che restava nel suo bicchiere. Avrebbe dovuto far ridere: un uomo che parlava di camomilla mentre sorseggiava del vino avrebbe dovuto fare ridere, ma Ole riuscì solo a sorridere, felice. Perché la camomilla della buonanotte poteva essere diventata il nuovo rito di Homer e Timmy, ma quel bicchiere di vino sorseggiato con la schiena poggiata contro il tronco del castagno nel giardino sul retro era un rito che apparteneva solo a Ole e Homer. Era un rito che aveva tempi lunghissimi e infiniti silenzi tra una celebrazione e l’altra, ma non importava: mettere insieme i contorni spaiati delle poche ore che Ole trascorreva lontano dal proprio studio con i momenti in cui Homer non era in ospedale e Timmy era con i nonni o sua madre era un’impresa ardua, costellata di settimane intere in cui dovevano accontentarsi di qualche telefonata fugace o di pranzi in cui l’indiscusso protagonista non aveva ancora compiuto tre anni.  
Eppure, non avevano neppure bisogno di dirselo: non appena la vita concedeva loro un po’ di tempo libero, era nel giardino sul retro della casa di Ole che si rifugiavano. Riparati dall’ombra del castagno, le gambe allungate fin quasi a sfiorarsi, si concedevano un bicchiere di vino e un’ora di assoluta pace. Parlavano tanto, di qualsiasi cosa: parlavano per riempire tutti gli anni di silenzi, per dare voce alla loro corrispondenza zoppicante. Parlavano per tener ferma la quotidianità, raccontandosi colazioni e semafori rossi per andare al lavoro, e poi parlavano del mondo intero, spalleggiandosi in questioni etiche che sembravano sopraffarli. Certe volte non parlavano affatto, accontentandosi della mera presenza l’uno dell’altro, come se i loro corpi vicini fossero sufficienti a tenere a galla il mondo intero.  
  
Quell’angolo di giardino li aveva sorpresi per la prima volta in una fredda mattina di aprile: Homer aveva appena ricostruito la propria esistenza ad Eugene, ma non aveva ancora messo piede a casa di Ole. Da quando Homer e Timmy si erano trasferiti, i due uomini si erano visti spesso, ma sempre in terreni neutri, e sempre facendo attenzione che tra di loro ci fosse qualche elemento capace di fare da intralcio tra di loro, quasi che entrambi avessero paura di quello che avrebbero potuto dirsi, una volta rimasti davvero soli. Si erano visti spesso a casa dei signori Landmann, e qualche volta nel parco vicino all’appartamento di Homer, sempre pronti a cercarsi ma mai a trovarsi del tutto.  
Era stato Homer a presentarsi senza preavviso alcuno davanti alla porta di casa di Ole, le mani affondate nelle tasche e il sorriso ingenuo di uno studente modello che marini la scuola per la prima volta. S’erano ritrovati in giardino quasi per caso, ed era stato Homer a voler sedere sotto quel castagno. Solo lì avevano cominciato a parlare per davvero: a parlare abbattendo le distanze, a parlare come se fossero ancora due ragazzini che condividevano la stanza a scuola. Era stato naturale come ricominciare a respirare dopo essere emersi da un tuffo in mare aperto, ed era stato difficilissimo, perché una vita intera si era messa di traverso fra quei ragazzini e i due uomini che erano diventati.  
Ma aprile era scivolato in maggio, e poi era arrivata l’estate, e l’estate era sfiorita davanti ai loro occhi, e quell’angolo di ombra in fondo al cortile non era più rimasto vuoto troppo a lungo: era lì che la trama del loro rapporto si era lentamente rinsaldata. Lì Ole aveva capito che tra lui e Homer non era mai cambiato niente – _che probabilmente non sarebbe mai cambiato niente –_ perché entrambi erano ancora capaci di trovarsi e capirsi ed essere l’uno l’appiglio dell’altro.  
  
“A proposito” – ma gli _a proposito_ di Homer non erano mai a proposito di nulla – “hai poi deciso cosa regalare ad Anita? Sei tu quello che la conosce da cinque anni, mica io”.  
Ole trattenne a stento un sospiro che era a metà fra l’esasperato e il divertito: Anita era stata la sua segretaria per cinque anni, ma non avevano mai avuto una grande confidenza. Ole sospettava che, durante i primi mesi del loro rapporto lavorativo, Anita quella confidenza avrebbe anche voluto prendersela[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftn1), ma poi tutto era sfumato in una cortese indifferenza. Parlavano di lavoro, qualche volta si incontravano per caso nel bar sotto lo studio, alla mattina, e ingaggiavano una goffa schermaglia per cercare di offrirsi l’un l’altro il caffè, ma tutto era sempre finito lì, senza che fossero mai riusciti a togliersi di dosso la formalità di una chiacchierata priva di confidenza.  
E poi era arrivato Homer. Homer che nello studio di Ole ci era venuto solo tre volte, e ci era rimasto sempre per una manciata di minuti, attendendo che Ole si liberasse degli ultimi pazienti e lo accompagnasse a pranzo. Quella manciata di minuti era bastata perché Anita lo prendesse in simpatia, invitando sia lui che Ole a un aperitivo con pochi amici in occasione del suo compleanno. Homer non avrebbe potuto essere presente, perché doveva occuparsi di Timmy, ma continuava a insistere che Ole sarebbe stato tremendamente insensibile ad accampare una scusa per non andare a quella festa.  
“Che hai?”  
Il piede di Homer, scherzoso, diede un colpetto a quello di Ole.  
Ole si voltò appena a guardare la fronte aggrottata e incuriosita di Homer, riemergendo dai propri pensieri. Un sorriso gli scivolò in volto, impossibile da trattenere.  
“Ma niente”.  
La verità era che Ole stava pensando a quello che Homer aveva appena detto: _diventare genitore ti obbliga a imparare di nuovo tutto il mondo._ Homer stava imparando di nuovo tutto il mondo assieme a suo figlio, ma Ole stava imparando di nuovo tutto _il suo_ mondo assieme a Homer. Homer che, come sempre, sapeva essere il refolo di vento che spariglia le carte e spazza via l’aria stantia di una stanza chiusa. Homer che era arrivato in Oregon con pochi bagagli e un bambino che conosceva da qualche mese appeso al collo, e in una stagione e mezza aveva imparato a vivere il mondo di Ole, a viverlo come Ole non aveva mai fatto, facendosi amico di chi Ole conosceva appena e insegnandogli la bellezza della sua casa. Ole aveva vissuto una vita stupenda, negli ultimi vent’anni, ma da solo non se ne sarebbe mai accorto.  
“Dev’essere un _niente_ interessante, a giudicare dal tuo sorrisetto”.  
Ole bevve l’ultimo sorso di vino rimasto nel proprio bicchiere, prima di dedicare a Homer un sorriso aperto e sincero.  
“Sì, abbastanza interessante, direi”.  
“Immagino che chiederti che cosa sia questo _niente abbastanza interessante_ sia chiedere troppo, però”.  
Homer cercava di fingersi indispettito, ma con scarsi risultati: Homer non era mai indispettito, non durante i pomeriggi nel giardino di Ole.  
“Sono solo felice di essere qui”.  
L’espressione di Homer si trasformò subito in uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosissimi, quei sorrisi che sapevano ancora della loro adolescenza e di un mondo che, a dispetto di tutto, sembrava decisamente più facile.  
“Anche io sono felice. Più di quanto mi fosse lecito sperare”.  
Ole ripensò ai giorni difficili, che certo non se n’erano mai andati: Homer li affrontava uno alla volta, dissezionando un problema dopo l’altro e tenendosi ferocemente stretto il suo sorriso ampio, ma non poteva ingannare Ole – non aveva mai voluto farlo, in effetti[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftn2). Eppure, nonostante la difficoltà nel lasciare andare una carriera che per lungo tempo era stata tutto, nonostante il difficilissimo equilibrio su cui si reggeva la sua neonata famiglia, nonostante tutto Homer sembrava sereno. Sembrava addirittura più sereno di quando era un ragazzo dal sorriso luminosissimo che non conosceva il disagio: Homer aveva sempre camminato per il mondo con passo apparentemente lieve, senza conoscere pesi e ostacoli, trovando sempre la strada più assolata. Ole non se n’era mai accorto e lo capiva solamente ora che la vita di Homer era diventata un insieme difficile di equilibri delicati, impegni e preoccupazioni, ma il ragazzino che considerava il mondo intero la sua casa era stato mosso dalla leggerezza, sì, ma anche da una sorta di pungolo interiore, un’impossibilità di fermarsi, perché niente era abbastanza, e se lui si fosse fermato sarebbe stato il mondo a sfuggirgli di mano.  
L’uomo che ora si rigirava tra le dita lo stelo di un bicchiere vuoto, l’uomo che aveva lasciato tutto per cercare di costruire un fortino di stabilità per un bimbo che non aveva mai messo in conto di poter avere era invece un uomo sereno. Un uomo che aveva capito come fermarsi e guardare il mondo senza avere paura che tutto cominciasse a vorticare troppo velocemente. Era certamente un uomo con un carico di preoccupazioni che il ragazzino dal sorriso svelto non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, ma sembrava che qualcosa, al centro del suo essere, si fosse finalmente placato, regalandogli un cumulo di serenità che ora lo rendevano capace di affrontare qualsiasi cambiamento restando ancorato a terra.  
  
Fra i due uomini calò di nuovo il silenzio, un silenzio appagato, che sembrava voler urlare al mondo quanto entrambi fossero felici di essersi ritrovati e di poter trascorrere del tempo così, semplicemente sedendo l’uno accanto all’altro, e vivendo l’uno accanto all’altro.  
Il piede di Homer tornò a dare colpetti leggeri a quello di Ole, che rispose con una risata appena trattenuta:  
“Che hai?”  
Il _niente_ con cui Homer gli rispose era un _niente_ fatto di sarcasmo e di scherno, ma ben presto il suo viso si fece appena più serio – appena più titubante. Era come se fino a quell’istante fosse stato disteso in una vasca di serenità da cui, pur non desiderandolo, si fosse sollevato a sedere.  
“Seriamente, Homer, che hai? Quella è la faccia che fai quando pensi a qualcosa che non vorresti pensare”.  
Homer si concesse un sorriso fugace, per poi ritornare lentamente più serio. Posò a terra il suo bicchiere vuoto, per poi fare altrettanto con quello che Ole teneva ancora tra le mani: sembrava stesse preparando il terreno a un discorso difficile, ma quando parlò, lo fece con la solita leggerezza, come se avesse appena omesso uno dei suoi _a proposito_ completamente a sproposito.  
“Ma sai una cosa? Casa tua mi ricorda tanto quella che avevano i miei genitori quando vivevamo in Inghilterra”.  
Ole rimase per un attimo in silenzio, colpito da quel pensiero: si era sempre considerato una persona piuttosto razionale, quando si trattava di questioni concrete e relative a incombenze quotidiane. Era una persona prudente, che pensava e ripensava a ogni cosa prima di compiere qualche gesto sconsiderato, soprattutto quando c’erano di mezzo questioni delicate come soldi e bollette e conti da far quadrare, perché la paura di non essere in grado di tenere tutto a mente nel modo più corretto lo annichiliva. Eppure, quando vent’anni prima aveva trovato una certa stabilità, riuscendo a mettere da parte quel tanto che bastava a permettergli di pensare di lasciare il suo piccolo appartamento in affitto per trovarsi una casa che fosse tutta sua, qualcosa gli era sfuggito dalle mani. La sua idea era quella di cercare un appartamento appena un po’ più grande e confortevole in città, magari in una posizione strategica a metà strada fra il suo neonato studio e la clinica dove lavorava. Un appartamento adatto a un uomo solo che prevedeva di restare da solo a lungo. Ne aveva visitati parecchi, e si era anche quasi deciso a firmare un contratto per un comodo bilocale vicino a tutti i servizi che gli avrebbero potuto semplificare la vita, quando lo sguardo gli era caduto su un annuncio corredato dalla fotografia di una grande casa di pietra bianca affacciata su una radura nella foresta. Era una casa grande, troppo grande per una persona sola. Era una casa vecchia, nessuno ci viveva da anni, ormai, e aveva bisogno di parecchi lavori per renderla adatta alla vita, lavori che Ole non sapeva nemmeno immaginare. Ed era una casa scomoda, lontana dal suo lavoro, isolata, freddissima. Ed era perfetta. Era la casa che prometteva, in maniera del tutto irrazionale, di renderlo felice. Ole aveva quasi costretto l’agente immobiliare che lo seguiva ad accompagnarlo a visitare quella casa nel bosco, e quando aveva varcato la soglia della vecchia struttura Ole non aveva visto i pavimenti di legno mezzi marci e la polvere e il vuoto che vi regnava, ma aveva visto solo un posto capace di farlo sentire sereno e felice come non era mai stato. E l’aveva comprata. Senza riflettere, senza pensare alla cifra astronomica del debito che aveva contratto con la banca, senza pensare che fosse una follia, perché _quella_ era la sua casa, e non sarebbe stato felice in nessun altro appartamento dall’impianto elettrico nuovo di zecca.  
Non si era mai fermato a riflettere, in tutto quel tempo, sul fatto che quella casa di pietra chiara circondata da un’ampia radura e una foresta fitta e quieta avesse le stesse proporzioni di un’altra casa di pietra chiara immersa nel bosco dove Ole aveva trascorso settimane di abbagliante serenità quando era solamente un ragazzino. Una casa fuori dal mondo, nelle foreste del Glouchestershire, ma che il mondo lo incontrava ogni giorno, perché le sue porte di legno dipinto di verde erano sempre aperte per studiosi di fama internazionale, artisti dalle mani sporche di argilla e ragazzini dall’aria smarrita. Ole aveva trascorso buona parte delle sue vacanze estive nella villa dei signori Landmann, accolto da Cecilia ed Elazar come se fosse stato da sempre un membro della famiglia. Ed era stato felice, felice come forse non lo era più stato in nessun luogo, quando lui e Homer si arrampicavano sulla stretta scala che portava alla soffitta per dare da mangiare alla famiglia di allocchi che vi si era insediata, o quando con uno sguardo d’intesa abbandonavano furtivi un salotto pieno di tele dai colori sgargianti per rifugiarsi con una coperta sulle spalle nella radura sul retro, o quando pioveva e loro restavano a bere tè speziato davanti al camino del salotto piccolo, i libri di scuola aperti e dimenticati sul tappeto.  
Ole non aveva pensato a quanto quei due luoghi si somigliassero, ma ora che Homer glielo faceva notare, la cosa era talmente evidente da parer scontata. E faceva anche un po’ male, perché c’era un che di patetico in un uomo che si recludeva a vivere lontano da tutti, in una casa scomoda e troppo costosa solo per cercare inconsciamente di far rivivere le atmosfere di una manciata di giorni della sua adolescenza.  
Ole non sapeva come uscire da quel silenzio: ammettere che Homer aveva ragione sarebbe stato come abbassare definitivamente delle difese che non avrebbero dovuto aver senso di esistere, e in qualche modo, in maniera del tutto irrazionale, Ole sentiva che quell’ammissione lo avrebbe portato esattamente dove si trovava anche il silenzio di Homer, come se da mesi ormai ci stessero girando attorno facendo bene attenzione a non sfiorarne nemmeno i contorni, ma quelle parole, quelle consapevolezze fossero sempre rimaste lì, incastrate tra di loro, sospese in un tempo che avevano scelto di dimenticare.  
“Ti ricordi di quando venivi da me durante le vacanze?”  
La domanda di Homer poteva sembrare una mano tesa per uscire da quel silenzio, ma qualcosa nel suo tono convinse Ole che l’uomo stesse solo facendo un sentiero più largo, comunque deciso ad arrivare nello stesso identico luogo.  
“Me lo ricordo. Mi piaceva stare con te e con la tua famiglia. Era come… non lo so, era bello”.  
 _Era come vivere per tutta l’estate con la testa sott’acqua, e poi arrivare da te e poter finalmente respirare._ Questo era ciò che Ole avrebbe voluto dire, ma non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. O non avrebbe mai voluto farlo, perché Homer gli aveva cinto le spalle con un braccio, e senza nemmeno che ci fosse bisogno di parlare era chiaro a entrambi che il loro rapporto ricucito presentava ancora uno strappo enorme, uno strappo che era avvenuto su una spiaggia del Maine. Era uno strappo che era costato un anno di assoluto silenzio, e poi una corrispondenza difficile e frammentaria. Non ne avevano mai parlato da quando Homer si era trasferito a Eugene, ma entrambi sapevano che quella lacerazione avrebbe preteso dell’attenzione, prima o poi.  
“Ti ricordi quando abbiamo rubato il liquore all’uovo[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftn3) di mia mamma?”  
Ole, malgrado la circospezione con cui si stava approcciando a quella conversazione, si ritrovò a sorridere:  
“Certo che mi ricordo la mia prima sbronza”.  
“La _nostra_ prima sbronza. Che abbiamo superato con incredibile dignità, oserei dire”.  
Ole ricordava di quando erano soltanto due ragazzini, entrambi troppo seri e rispettosi per combinare davvero qualche disastro. La loro prima sbronza non poteva definirsi nemmeno una vera e propria sbronza, ma nella scala di valori di due bravi ragazzi il furto di una bottiglia di liquore e la sua consumazione proibita aveva il sapore di una marachella di portata molto più ampia.  
La stretta di Homer attorno alle spalle di Ole si fece più pressante, mentre l’uomo faceva un respiro profondo.  
“Ecco, io adesso credo di sentirmi proprio come allora”.  
“Ubriaco?”  
Ole cercò di ridere, ma era ovvio a entrambi che Homer si stesse riferendo a qualcosa di diverso dai due bicchieri vuoti che giacevano sul tappeto di foglie a pochi passi da loro.  
“No, non ubriaco. Solo…”  
Solo _cosa_ , Homer sembrava non riuscire a dirlo. E Ole non voleva forzarlo, perché anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa Homer stesse cercando di dire riusciva a intuirlo, e aveva paura che questo spazzasse via ogni cosa.  
“Sono solo felice, come allora ero felice che tu fossi con me, e che i miei genitori ti piacessero e tu piacessi a loro, che… che fossimo _noi”._  
Homer fece una pausa, e si voltò a fissare Ole con il suo sguardo serio e luminoso.  
“C’è una cosa che vorrei fare”, proseguì, senza mai smettere di fissare Ole, “e la vorrei fare da tanto, ma non l’ho fatto perché ho paura che ti possa mettere a disagio, e che tu preferisca allontanarti”.  
Quello sguardo stava facendo tremare il cuore nelle vene di Ole, perché era uno sguardo che conosceva: era lo stesso sguardo con cui Homer lo aveva fissato a Old Orchard Beach, lo stesso sguardo che per anni Ole aveva cercato di ricordare e dimenticare al tempo stesso.  
Ole avrebbe voluto rimanere immobile e in silenzio, o forse avrebbe voluto scappare e non dover mai affrontare le conseguenze di ciò che entrambi sapevano stesse per arrivare. Ma non lo fece. Lo avrebbe fatto, il ragazzino che aveva bevuto liquore all’uovo a casa del suo migliore amico e si era sentito felice in un modo che non sembrava nemmeno umano probabilmente sarebbe scappato. E lo aveva fatto, perché il giovane uomo che aveva bevuto vino bianco su una spiaggia del Maine e poi era annegato nel mare di Homer[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftn4) si era poi sottratto a ogni confronto, e aveva accettato immobile l’anno di silenzio che Homer aveva dettato e poi infranto.  
Ma Ole non era più quel ragazzino, e forse non era più nemmeno quel giovane uomo. Era solo stanco, tanto stanco di tremare di paura davanti a ciò che gli riempiva il petto, temendo il momento in cui tutto sarebbe di nuovo precipitato soffocando quell’amicizia appena recuperata, infrangendo la serenità di un rapporto che era sopravvissuto miracolosamente a anni e miglia di distanza.  
E così fece un sospiro profondo e, fissando intensamente un filo sfuggito alla trama del suo maglione – gli occhi di Homer facevano troppo male – si costrinse a mormorare:  
“Non sai quanto preferirei essere un codardo e continuare a far finta che questa felicità sia più di quanto possiamo desiderare. E sono già a disagio, e probabilmente non smetterò mai di esserlo dopo questa conversazione, ma non ho intenzione di allontanarmi”.  
Homer si passò la mano libera fra i capelli corti, in un gesto istintivo che accese un sorriso di complicità in Ole, nonostante la paura che gli divorava lo stomaco.  
“Oggi mi sento esattamente come mi sentivo quella volta, a casa dei miei. Quando ero così felice di essere con te che le parole non mi bastavano per dirtelo, e allora mi sembrava che l’unico modo in cui sarei riuscito a esprimerlo sarebbe stato baciandoti”.  
Ole dimenticò il suo maglione e la paura che aveva dell’intensità dello sguardo di Homer: sollevò gli occhi cercando l’espressione vagamente intimorita di Homer, e rimase a cercare una qualsiasi risposta alla domanda che non riusciva a porre negli occhi scuri e luminosi dell’uomo che gli sedeva accanto. Domanda a cui Homer decise di rispondere, tradendo una risatina nervosa che a stento servì a stemperare la tensione.  
“Era più una questione di istinto che di desiderio vero e proprio. Non l’ho fatto, perché anche se ero un po’ ubriaco ero sicuro che ti avrei terrorizzato. E poi per anni non ci ho pensato più… o non ho voluto pensarci più, perché alla fine eravamo felici comunque”.  
Ole avrebbe sorriso, in un altro momento: se a quindici anni Homer lo avesse davvero baciato, Ole non escludeva che la sua reazione sarebbe stata una fuga terrorizzata. A quindici anni Ole, anche senza Homer, era troppo confuso, troppo spaventato dai pensieri fugaci che gli attraversavano la testa nei momenti meno opportuni, da quei desideri che lo facevano vergognare e ritenere _sbagliato._ Quei desideri e quei pensieri che, in maniera del tutto confusa, si acuivano quando passava troppo tempo vicino a Homer. E Homer, che pure era sempre stato espansivo in un modo che Ole non avrebbe mai fatto proprio, con le sue braccia pronte a cingergli le spalle, a stringerlo, a spintonarlo giocosamente e ad abbracciarlo con disinvoltura, Homer non aveva mai dato segno di poter desiderare qualcosa di diverso. Ole le ricordava tutte le ragazze che avevano ronzato attorno a Homer, e che Homer, con un po’ di ingenuo compiacimento, non aveva mai scacciato con troppa veemenza. Tanto bastava perché Ole innalzasse un muro invalicabile attorno ai suoi desideri _sbagliati:_ a Homer piacevano le ragazze, e Ole avrebbe fatto meglio a non parlare mai di quello che poteva o non poteva piacere a lui, perché nella sua testa c’erano solo errori e biasimo.  
Avrebbe impiegato anni, Ole, a imparare che i suoi desideri erano qualcosa di reale e concreto, qualcosa di cui non aveva alcun motivo di vergognarsi. Avrebbe impiegato anni a dare un nome alle sue inclinazioni, e quando finalmente avrebbe osato ammetterlo a sé stesso, Homer era ormai una figura lontana, una figura che viveva dall’atra parte del mondo e a cui Ole non avrebbe mai scritto solo per dare forma a qualcosa che forse Homer, con la sua leggerezza, aveva sempre intuito e accettato[[5]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftn5).  
Ole si ritrovò a pensare improvvisamente a quella sera lontana, quando avevano bevuto un po’ troppo e poi Homer si era fatto silenzioso e pensieroso. Era colpa dell’alcool, si era sempre detto. Era colpa dell’alcool se Homer non era andato a dormire neanche dopo che si erano scambiati la buonanotte, ma aveva continuato a restare seduto sul letto di Ole, parlando poco e fissando troppo Ole. S’era addormentato all’improvviso, e Ole, quasi rassegnato, si era rannicchiato in un angolo del letto: qualcuno avrebbe potuto parlare di un comportamento inusuale per due amici, ma per Homer non era raro sedere sul letto di Ole per chiacchierare fino a notte fonda e poi addormentarsi lì con noncuranza. Ole si ritrovava sempre a temere e desiderare a un tempo quelle notti fatte di sonni agitati e arti ridotti all’insensibilità per la paura di muoversi e attirare troppo l’attenzione, ma sembrava che Homer quel disagio non lo conoscesse. Spesso dormendo si ritrovava a premere contro Ole, a schiacciarlo in un angolo del letto o a sovrastarlo con le sue gambe lunghe, senza che la cosa rappresentasse mai un problema per lui. Eppure, quella notte era stata diversa. Quella notte Ole si era risvegliato avvolto da un calore tutto nuovo, e con un moto di sorpresa e di paura aveva scoperto che Homer non gli stava pesando addosso in maniera sconnessa, ma lo stava abbracciando: era disteso alle sue spalle, e aveva il viso premuto contro la sua nuca, mentre con la mano sinistra gli cingeva con una presa salda la vita, stringendosi a lui in un gesto che per settimane Ole avrebbe ricordato con pensieri dalle tinte capaci di farlo avvampare di vergogna.  
Homer non aveva mai parlato di quanto era accaduto quella notte, e da quel momento in poi non si era più spinto a gesti del genere.  
E ora, dopo quasi trent’anni, quell’abbraccio annebbiato dall’alcool tornava a reclamare una dignità tutta nuova.  
  
“Perché ci stai pensando adesso, Homer?”  
La voce di Ole era un sussurro flebile, ma Homer la udì, e si strinse nelle spalle, incerto.  
“Perché… perché quando sono venuto qui a trovarti ai tempi dell’università forse avevo cominciato a pensarci di nuovo. E quando siamo andati su quella spiaggia vicino _all’altra[ **[6]**](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftn6)_ Portland non ci stavo pensando, ma poi ero così triste all’idea di dovermene andare di nuovo che mi è sembrato di potertelo dire solo così, e con tutto quello che abbiamo fatto dopo”.  
Ole, al solo ricordo di quella camera di albergo e di come quella notte non avessero dormito affatto ebbe voglia di nascondersi il viso tra le mani.  
Ma non lo fece.  
Quei ricordi Ole aveva cercato di ignorarli per anni, e forse era stato un errore. O era stato l’unico modo per sopravvivere al terrore di aver perso il proprio migliore amico.  
“E ora?”  
Homer sorrise, un sorriso appena venato dalla preoccupazione.  
“Ora sono di nuovo felice, e lo sai. E credo ancora che baciarti sarebbe il modo migliore per dimostrarti _quanto_ sono felice”.  
Una parte di Ole – quella che per anni aveva represso e soffocato, quella che per anni si era costretta al silenzio e che ora voleva solo urlare – avrebbe voluto affermare la propria felicità allungandosi verso il viso di Homer e mettendo a tacere quella assurda conversazione con un bacio. Ma un bacio non sarebbe bastato ad appianare tutte le pieghe di quel rapporto che durava, incerto nella sua natura, da ormai troppi anni.  
“Due amici non si dimostrano felicità in questo modo”.  
Homer accusò il colpo con perfetta nonchalance: una scrollata di spalle e un sorriso furbo.  
“E allora noi non siamo amici”.  
“Noi… non siamo nemmeno qualche altra cosa, però”.  
Homer sospirò, e con un gesto delicato allontanò il braccio che cingeva le spalle di Ole.  
“Non mi interessa che cosa siamo. Tu sei il mio migliore amico, sei mio fratello, sei la persona a cui tengo più al mondo… e lo stesso sono io per te, lo so e basta. E vorrei dirtelo baciandoti, e so che tu vorresti fare lo stesso. Forse lo vorresti fare da prima ancora che io capissi _davvero_ di volerlo fare, e non mi interessa dare un nome a questa cosa. Ci vogliamo bene da trent’anni, Ole, credi davvero che potremmo smettere di volercene _adesso?”_  
Le parole di Homer, in qualche modo, stavano dando forma concreta al desiderio che Ole aveva covato per tanti, troppi anni in fondo al cuore.  
Lui e Homer non sarebbero mai stati capaci di avere un rapporto capace di prescindere dall’amicizia fraterna che, a dispetto di tutto, li aveva sempre legati. E forse andava bene anche così, perché i rapporti tra le persone non seguono delle regole. Forse avrebbero dovuto semplicemente accettare di essere gli stessi, di essere sempre e comunque quei ragazzini capaci di chiudere tutto il mondo fuori, quando erano insieme, e accettare che questo non sarebbe cambiato mai, nemmeno se si fossero concessi di esprimersi tutto il bene che si volevano nell’unico modo che sembrava loro adatto.  
“Domani credo che avrò ancora paura che questo possa rovinare tutto, Homer…”  
“Allora domani ti rassicurerò ancora, e lo farò anche dopodomani, e tutte le volte in cui ne avrai bisogno”.  
 _Domani_.  
Quella di Homer era una promessa a cui credevano entrambi.  
Domani avrebbero imparato a rimodellare insieme i confini del loro mondo.  
Oggi, però, c’era spazio solo per rimodellare i confini dei loro sorrisi, premendoli l’uno contro l’altro con la stessa morbida impazienza di un viandante che percorra il sentiero di casa dopo anni di assenza.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Arrivo qui con moltissima titubanza: è una storia che mastico nella mia testa e sul file word da circa un mese e mezzo, e non ho mai trovato tanto difficoltoso scrivere qualcosa. Sono stata a lungo tentata di non pubblicarla proprio, perché mi sembra di aver scavato troppo a fondo fra Ole e Homer, andando a frugare tra cose che forse sarebbe stato meglio che restassero intuite ma non dette (non lo so, probabilmente è folle, ma mi sembra di aver raccontato troppo di loro, così, nemmeno fossero persone reali).  
In ogni caso, quello che spero sia emerso – che era poi il punto fondamentale attorno a cui avrei voluto far girare tutta la storia – è proprio il senso del loro legame _ora:_ io non credo, a dispetto di tutto, che loro potrebbero mai vivere una vera e propria relazione romantica. Il loro rapporto è un’altra cosa (non sono nemmeno due amici che ogni tanto finiscono a letto assieme – e comunque, non ci finirebbero nemmeno così spesso), e non so se riuscirò mai a cavarmelo fuori dalla testa per dargli una forma sensata in una storia.  
Insomma, non sono davvero capace di razionalizzare quello che sto cercando di dire, ma spero di averlo fatto intuire in questo racconto (e in quelli che spero verranno).  
  
Infine, vi lascio il pacchetto che _ Il colore del vento _ mi ha lasciato nell’iniziativa “Scrivimi” del gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”: non sono sicura di averlo rispettato al meglio, ma è ciò che ha sorretto il nucleo centrale della storia.  
Prompt: “Noi due distesi all’ombra/un fiore in bocca può servire, sai/più allegro tutto sembra/ e d’improvviso quel silenzio fra noi/ e quel tuo sguardo strano” (“La canzone del sole”, di Battisti – che spero mi perdonerà per aver sostituito un fiore con un bicchiere di vino).  
Genere (obbligatorio): romantico  
Coppia/fandom: a piacere

* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftnref1) Il personaggio di Anita Zimmer compre, in un passaggio molto breve, nella long “Love, walk the autumn, love”: mi sono presa qualche libertà, riadattando un po’ le tempistiche del suo rapporto con Ole.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftnref2) Mi sono volutamente tenuta sul vago, qui, perché spero di approfondire questo discorso in un’altra storia, e perché questo missing moment nasce per essere un momento leggero e privo di (troppo) angst. Non è superficialità, è che ci sono molti aspetti che voglio sviscerare a questo proposito, e mi piacerebbe riuscire a farlo nella storia più adatta.

[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftnref3) Ora, non so quanto sia credibile che una famiglia inglese tenga nella credenza una bottiglia di Vov, ma insomma, assieme alla pizza e al cioccolato credo sia una delle cose più buone al mondo, quindi sì, volevo che la prima sbronza di Ole e Homer avesse questo sapore qui. Del resto, i Landmann hanno girato mezzo mondo, quindi possono bene aver passato un po’ di tempo in quel di Padova. Me la gioco così.

[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftnref4) Anche qui, il riferimento è a tutto il leitmotiv di “Naufraghi”, il primo capitolo di questa raccolta.

[[5]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftnref5) Non sono scesa in troppi dettagli su questa faccenda, ma al di là della naturale insicurezza di Ole, ricordo che, se prendiamo per buone le tempistiche della saga di Harry Potter, dove Ole e Homer nascono, i personaggi sono nati alla fine degli anni ’50, dunque l’accettazione dell’omosessualità si cala in un contesto sicuramente più complesso.

[[6]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/things%20you%20said%20before%20you%20kissed%20me.docx#_ftnref6) Ole e Homer vivono a Portland, nell’Oregon, ma la Portland a cui fanno riferimento qui (e a cui faccio riferimento nel capitolo sei di “Surya Namaskara”), è quella nel Maine.


End file.
